C'est pourtant facile d'aimer
by JoyceJP
Summary: Ginny esaye éperdument d'oublier une soirée de son été...C'est alors que Draco fait des alusions, et si...et si c'était lui ?
1. Une rentrée douloureuse

Elle bouillonnait de rage. Encore une fois. A propos du même sujet, mais au fait qui ? Ginny Weasley évidemment. Encore une confrontation avec Malfoy qui tournait mal. A eux 4, Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione, venaient de faire perdre à Gryffondor 100 points. Et encore une fois ils écopèrent de deux semaines de retenues. Le pire pour elle fut quand elle sauta sa cinquième année. Il la regarda de son air fétiche et lui envoya.

- Alors Weasmoche t'avais peur d'être toute seule ?

Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ses insultes et remarques lui faisait autant mal ? Cela ne faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et elle était déjà dans tous ses états. Le regard attristé elle suivit ses amis vers la grande-salle. La répartition venait d'être entamée. Tête baissée elle ne vit pas les regards lancés par Malfoy. De toute façon qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Elle le détestait plus que tout, encore un regard de pitié qu'elle ne pourrait accepter. Elle s'assit donc sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis Gryffondor. Pendant tout le repas elle se fit toute petite, malgré les appels de détresse lancé par son copain Seamus.

- Gin qu'est-ce que t'as ?

D'un mouvement brusque elle releva la tête.

- Hein ? J'ai rien pourquoi ?

Répondit-elle avec un sourire, le cœur n'y était pas mais Seamus fut assez dupe. Elle repensa alors à ses vacances d'été, elle ne pouvait plus rester avec lui, elle avait commis l'irréparable. Elle sourit malgré elle à ses nombreuses escapades nocturnes avec des amies. Elle avait rencontré beaucoup d'hommes à des soirées, la meilleure pour elle fut une soirée déguisée. Le seul hic étant qu'elle était sortit avec un homme cette nuit là, et ne s'en souvenait que vaguement…

- Gin, tu viens ?

Elle tourna sa tête de gauche à droite et s'aperçut que le dîner était terminé, se leva donc et regarda une Hermione enthousiaste.

- Bonne nouvelle ? demanda Ginny.

- Ouiii !

-…

- Je suis préfete en chef !

- Ah bon ? Mais c est génial Hermi ! Félicitation !

- Merci !

- Et si on allait fêter ça dignement dans la salle commune ?

- Aie Gin, j'aimerai bien mais Macgonagall veut me voir avec mon homologue masculin…

- Petite coquine va !

- Moi ? Jamais de la vie Madame.

Elles partirent donc dans des directions opposées et Ginny se replongea dans ses pensées. Pourquoi était­­­-il comme ça ? Pourquoi était-il

- MALFOY ! T'peux pas faire gaffe des fois ?

- Jt'ai parlé la dépressive de service ?

- Hein ? Dépressive ?

Elle commençait à revenir sur ses pas et se cogna assez lourdement contre un mûr.

- Merlin, qui a mis ce mûr là !

- Arrête de t'exciter contre ce mûr il y est pour rien.

Elle se retourna et entreprit une marche assez rapide vers la tour des Griffondor, après quelques mètres elle fit le tour d'elle même et regarda Malfoy poursuivre son chemin.

Il allait la rendre folle !

Néanmoins sa journée ne pourrait à partir de ce moment qu'aller mieux, il était 22 heures et Ginny était déterminée à changer. D'un pas lourd mais sérieux elle regagna sa salle commune.

- Le mot de passe.

Dit la grosse dame avec cette voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre suave et si grave.

- Mais qu'elle idiote !

Elle avait oublié de demander le mot de passe, quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, à Hermione. Seule solution, gagner l'appartement de son amie maintenant. Ginny se lança donc en direction du 2ème étage, son regard toujours aussi vacant, elle était intimement persuadée que l'image qu'elle rendait d'elle était d'une fille forte, malheureusement ce n'était qu'une impression. Elle était bientôt arrivée et se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir rentrer, une simple idée lui vint à l'esprit, tambouriné à la porte.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

- Par Merlin, quel est le

- T'as un problème Malfoy !

- Encore toi, mmh tu me suis on dirait.

Lança t'il avec son plus beau sourire.

Pourquoi pas, se dit elle, s'il voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer…

- Oh oui, tu es si…mmh un instant je ne trouve plus mes mots…si

- …si magnifique. C'est ça ?

- Si tu veux, où est Hermione ?

- La sang de bourbe ? Elle est partit faire sa ronde. -

- Hermione, serait plus approprié. Tu pourrais me donner le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondor ?

- Le mot magique ?

- S'il vous plaît maître…

Etait-ce le mot de trop ?

- N'utilise pas ce genre de mot Weasley. Je te préviens je vais juste aller voir ce que c'est pour que tu te casses.

En effet c'était le mot de trop.

- Mais c'est qu'il va me faire peur.

Mais Malfoy était déjà partit.

- Bierraubeurresalé.

- Merci.

Bon, cette fois c'était la bonne, elle entreprit enfin la marche de retour, une demi-heure était passée depuis sa 'résolution' et rien n'avait changé à part le fait qu'elle avait encore eu une altercation avec Malfoy. Un courant d'air frais souffla sur elle, elle se retourna.

- Goyle, qu'est-ce tu fous ici tout seul ?

- Mais qui t'as dis que j'étais seul Weasmoche…?

D'un mouvement de cape Goyle fut épaulé par deux jeunes personnes, Crabbe et Jackson.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Tout d'abord, toi. Dit Jackson en lui souriant et en regardant avidement son corps. Et ensuite…toi.

Elle fouilla alors rapidement dans ses poches à la recherche d'un bout de bois.

- Putain !

- J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plus… ?

- C'est que…euh. Dit-elle en se rapprochant étroitement du mûr.

- Dis moi aurais-tu peur de…nous ? Murmura-t'il d'une voix grave

- GOYLE ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? cria une voix qui s'approchait à grand pas de ce dit Goyle.

- Hein ? Malfoy ? Je euh, enfin on… on te la laisse.

- Tout à coup ça devient plus intéressant... mumura-t'il avec un grand sourire.

Il s'approcha d'elle accompagné d'une démarche qui se voulait sensuelle et dit d'une voix rauque.

- Merci vous pouvez disposer, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir, hein la rouquine ?

Les voyant se retourner, il embrassa Ginny dans le coup puis remonta lentement vers ses lèvres. Etrangement elle le suivit…

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Weasley. Ils sont partis !

- Ah…désolée merci de m'avoir aidé.

- Je vais te raccompagner. Termina Malfoy

Ils entreprirent une marche silencieuse quand Malfoy se tourna rapidement vers elle.

- T'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Hein ?

- Ta baguette…

- Ah oui merci. Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

- Qui t'as dis que j'allais te la donner ?

- Joues pas à ça Malfoy.

- Jouer à quoi ? Susurra t'il au creux de son oreille.

- J'ai un copain je te rappelle.

- On aurait pas dit cet... Murmura-t'il entre ses dents.

Il la laissa alors devant la grosse dame et partit en laissant encore une fois une Ginny soucieuse. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Cet, cet quoi ?

- Bierraubeurresalé

- Merci. Dit la grosse dame en robe de chambre.

Elle rentra dans la salle commune et regarda sa montre, elle affichait 23h. Et sa 'résolution' ?

- Ginny ! T'étais où ? cria Seamus en se levant tellement vite pour l'étreindre qu'elle balbutia.

- Euh, j'étais… appartement Hermione…mot de passe…Mal… - Hein ?

- Non…rien, je vais aller me coucher mon cœur, bonne nuit.

Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas assez pressé, sa journée avait été plus que fatigante. Une bonne nuit de sommeil était plus que nécessaire pour se remettre les idées en place.


	2. Erreurs

**- Ginny !**

- Ginny !

- Mmmmmh... quoiii?

La jeune fille endormie tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et essaya de fixer son agresseur, à quoi bon la réveiller si tôt ?

- Ginny ! dit le dit agresseur d'une voix aigue et hystérique.

- Quoi ?

Elle apercevait enfin la personne qui avait osé troubler son sommeil, ce n'était autre que Parvati qui secouait frénétiquement la tête et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles.

- Ginny ! On a cours dans une demi-heure et on commence avec Rogue et les Serpentard.

Parvati se retourna et poussa des petits cris à peines audibles en direction de quelqu'un au bout de la pièce.

- Lavande ! Il est trop…

-…magnifique ! Oh oui ! Viens on va attendre devant la salle.

Elles, pressées d'aller en cours ?

- A tout de suite !

Crièrent en cœur Lavande et Parvati à l'adresse de Ginny qui commençait à peine à sortir de son lit.

Elle sauta de celui-ci et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, les mots de Malfoy résonnait encore dans sa tête à l'unisson 'On n'aurait pas dit cet…' mais cet quoi ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Il commençait à la rendre folle, depuis quand un Weasley pensait à Malfoy à son réveil… ?

Elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers et oublia à la dernière minute sa baguette, encore une raison pour penser à Malfoy et à la soirée si étrange de la veille. Tout en réfléchissant elle déambula dans les couloirs, jetant quelque coup d'œil distrait sur le lac.

D'ici, elle pouvait entrevoir le terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait décidé de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe, le travail annoncé cette année et les ASPIC allaient être difficile à gérer pour elle.

Ginny étant rendue devant la salle de potion, son regard balaya les personnes présentent et s'arrêta sur Malfoy, ses yeux gris acier la pénétrèrent durement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre bêtement sa bouche. Amusé de la situation il se tourna machinalement vers son ami Blaise, on pouvait voir un sourire typiquement Mal foyen dessiné sur son visage. Gênée, Ginny chercha ses amis, malheureusement ils n'étaient pas encore revenus de la grande salle. Décidée à ne pas rester telle une potiche au milieu du couloir elle s'avança vers le premier groupe Gryffondor, par chance c'était ses amies Lavande et Parvati.

- Vous savez quoi les filles ?

Pas de réponse, Ginny mit un léger temps à comprendre que l'attention des filles était entièrement dirigée vers Malfoy.

- Ginny !

Elle se retourna vivement espérant voir son amie Hermione, à qui elle devait raconter ses histoires de cœur si palpitantes. Mais non. Hermione n'était pas là. Devant elle ou plutôt sur elle se tenait Seamus.

- Mon cœur…

- Seamus. Je suis désolée mais on ne va pas pouvoir continuer ainsi… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un pendant l'été…

Il jeta des regards anxieux vers elle, cherchant un signe pour lui dire « Poisson d'avril », mais rien. Il prit alors son air mi-grave, mi-désespéré et partit d'un pas assez rapide vers le couloir le plus proche. Fatiguée, Ginny s'adossa contre un mûr la tête vers le haut, essayant tant bien que mal à réfléchir calmement. Elle se répéta inlassablement « Pourquoi j'ai fais ça mais quelle conne ! »

- Alors Weasley t'as plaqué Finnigan pour mes beaux yeux ?

- Ginny !

Malfoy se tourna lentement vers la personne qui avait osé le couper. Granger.

- Tu vois pas que je parle Granger !

- On t'a parlé la fouine ?

- Mais c'est que t'as un put…

- Granger 5 points en moins pour votre comportement infantile envers vos condisciples, Malfoy et les autres, vous entrez.

La classe entière entra dans un silence mortuaire tandis que Drago s'avança rapidement vers sa place préférée, située au fond de la classe, s'affalant largement. Ginny haussa les yeux devant cette attitude typiquement Serpentard, qu'allait-elle faire de lui ? Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry s'avancèrent vers les places devant le bureau de leur professeur de Potions.

- Allez à la page 392 de votre manuel et effectuez la potion, Sans Un Bruit. Les ingrédients principaux se situent dans l'armoire.

Il la situa de son long index de sa main gauche.

- Vous travaillerez par binômes de 2. Au travail.

Hermione sembla contente quand elle ouvrit son manuel, levant les yeux vers son professeur lui souriant faiblement.

- Ron - qui se trouvait à sa gauche et était pour cette heure son camarade de travail - on va faire un philtre d'amour...C'est si romantique.

- Euh...Oui...très, mais t'es fleur bleue maintenant toi ?

Elle secoua la tête et se mit au travail.

- Harry ! murmura Ron, qu'est-ce tu fous à regarder Zabini, et, toi Ginny t'es devenue une groupie de Malfoy ou quoi ?

Ron se sentait perdu, mais qu'est-ce que ses amis avaient aujourd'hui ! Il se leva, vite rejoint par Blaise et Parvati, pour aller chercher les ingrédients.

- Coming out prévu pour bientôt Harry ? Lança Ginny avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Je le regardais pas… dit-il en déviant son regard de son interlocutrice vers Blaise.

Elle fit un rictus avec sa bouche et secoua la tête.

- Mr Londubat ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

- Mais, mais j'ai rien fais monsieur…

- 10 points de plus pour insolence ! Retournez à votre travail et cessez de parler !

Sentant un regard pesant sur elle, Ginny se retourna vers le fond de la classe, Drago regarda instinctivement les morceaux de cœurs de lézards qu'il était en train de couper. Blaise les regarda successivement et parla à son ami.

- Dray, il se passe quoi avec les Griffy aujourd'hui ? Granger est hypnotisée par Weasley, Potter arrête pas de me regarder, oui je suis gay mais je suis pas un phénomène de foire non ? Et l'autre Weasley à rejoint tes groupies ?

- J'sais pas ils sont bizarre, mais dis moi c'est quoi cette odeur ? T'es pas plus beau aujourd'hui Blaise ?

- Hein ?

Rogue les coupa net dans leur conversation.

- Nous avons un problème - notre très chère Miss Je-sais-tout a renversé son philtre malheureusement fini - par terre, vous serez pris de sensations et agissements très incertains dans les jours à venir, la classe est terminée, 50 points en moins à Gryffondor !


End file.
